


Enemy to Enemy

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Set during RttE, somewhere after the Shell-shocked two parter. Hiccup doesn't always sympathize with his enemies, but when Viggo is triggered by fire, there's a part of Hiccup that can't help but aid him.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Enemy to Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember prompt: PTSD  
> Hopefully, I pulled this one off right. It's also quite late, so I'm not sure how decent this one-shot is. At least decent enough to post.  
> I thought it was really interesting to have Viggo experience a panic attack and have Hiccup be the one to help him out.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

When captured by the Dragon Flyers, Hiccup expects many things and not one of them are good. But what he hadn't even considered in his top 20 of "things that can happen" is witnessing his foe, Viggo Grimborn, be triggered by a spooked Terrible Terror and be the one to keep him grounded because his sense of compassion would not allow him to just let it be.

Krogan, Viggo, they wanted to take another look at something on the Dragon Eye and Hiccup's reason for being here has not yet been revealed. They wanted to use the fire of a Terrible Terror when Krogan spooks the poor thing and he spews a burst of fire before escaping Viggo's grasp.

"ARGH!" Viggo isn't the most vocal of people, but he is the closest to the Terror's burst and a cry still leaves him when the fire comes too close for comfort. He covers the scar on his face, backing away. The blast of a dragon that small isn't big, but it's enough to be felt.

Hiccup, too, jumps back and minds the Terrible Terror as he hurries into his cage to cower behind the Dragon Master.

And Krogan, like the sadist that he is, laughs at both the Terror's fear and Viggo's reaction to the fire.

Viggo comes to stand next to Hiccup's cage. He holds his face and breaths deeply, eyes closed as the little dragon's fire so close to his face brings him right back to the volcano of Dragon's Edge.

Hiccup watches him, sees him tremble and pant and try desperately to keep a hold of himself when it's clear that he can't. His legs feel weak.

"Afraid of a little fire, Viggo Grimborn?" Krogan asks, laughing at the display.

Viggo would've done something about his laughing if he was able.

Krogan's joy comes to a slow end as a Flyers comes to get him with news, news Hiccup and Viggo don't get to hear. The Flyer leaves again, giving just as little about Viggo's distress as Krogan does.

"I would love to continue to watch this display of weakness, but I must go. I have more important matters to attend to." Krogan says, his delight with the situation still present even as he makes his exit and leaves the two of them behind. He doesn't care much about the Terrible Terror with Hiccup, not thinking so highly of dragons in general and certainly of one so small.

Hiccup watches him go, glaring at the back of a man who apparently thinks things like this are hilarious. Viggo is having a panic attack and Hiccup is all too familiar with them, they're not a laughing matter, they're not funny.

But to see Viggo have one, Hiccup just assumed nothing really fazed the man.

It's pitiful, but in an understandable way and Hiccup finds himself feeling compassion for him.

And Viggo is standing so close to him, too.

So Hiccup makes use of this opportunity to reach, not for the key Viggo has on him, but for the former Hunter's Chief's wrist.

On instinct, Viggo attempts to pull away, but Hiccup is stronger than he looks. The years of blacksmithing and dragon-riding can be thanked for that, so he doesn't let go.

"Viggo," He talks to him, swallowing the apprehension of having him so close. "I need you to breathe for me."

Hiccup can see the rapid movement of his chest, hears the short and shallow intakes and exhales, he can practically see the sweat dripping down his brow. Hiccup isn't expecting a response, but then one comes.

"I can't." It's almost too silent, but Hiccup picks up on it.

"Yes, you can. If it helps, I can breathe with you. Can you do that, Viggo? Can you follow me?" He asks and is given a nod.

"Okay, in." Hiccup exaggerates his breathing and Viggo attempts to follow.

"And out."

He can see it becoming black before his eyes, he needs to get his breathing under control before he passes out completely.

"Let the memory play out, let it pass. You're not at the Edge, you're not in any danger. Though I wouldn't say you're exactly safe either." Hiccup tells him and he can't keep the sass from showing.

"Are jokes supposed to help me through this, Hiccup?" Viggo asks, incredulously.

"Humor can be a solution to a lot of things, you should try it sometime." Hiccup claims, much to Viggo's agitation. And yet, he can feel the panic ebbing away. Something about breathing together and distracting him seems to work. Hiccup has clearly dealt with these before.

Viggo holds onto the bars of the cage as he calms down. His vision returns, though he's left feeling shaky and tired. He gazes at Hiccup.

He isn't sure what to do now. Does he thank Hiccup for the help? His pride almost doesn't want him to.

"Thank you, my Dear." But he does and realizes Hiccup has yet to let go of him. He doesn't comment on it and Hiccup releases him shortly after.

"Don't mention it." He tells him, knowing that the chances of Viggo ever returning the favor are very slim, but still feeling like it's only natural that he help. His compassion and morals wouldn't allow him to just wallow.

Hiccup steps away from the bars and picks up the Terrible Terror, who takes this as an opportunity to climb up on his shoulder to settle there.

Not saying another word, simply not knowing what else there is to say, Viggo steps away from the cage. He plans on grabbing the Dragon Eye and leave, but then he hesitates.

Glancing back at Hiccup, he finds him lost in thought, scratching the Terror's chin. He takes the key from his waist and approaches again to hand them to him. Hiccup stares at him in surprise.

"Take it and leave. If I'm right, that was a Flyer coming to get Krogan because your Dragon Riders have arrived. Take your dragon and leave." Viggo tells him when Hiccup takes the keys. He turns to leave.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Hiccup asks, though there's a part of him telling him that it isn't, he can't shake his distrust either.

"Consider me letting you go as returning you the favor I owe you. Now go." The Grimborn replies and then leaves and rather hurriedly, too.

Hiccup approaches the door cell with the Terror still on his shoulder and feels an explosion shake the ground he stands on. So Viggo's assumption is right and that must be the Dragon Riders coming to get him and Toothless.

The door soon unlocked, all Hiccup has to do is free Toothless and leave.


End file.
